


Shorter and Meaner

by VictoryTofu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryTofu/pseuds/VictoryTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes out to Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorter and Meaner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, sorry if it sucks.

Shorter and Meaner

"And, that is how you kick an ass!" Stiles shoulder checked Scott as M. Bison accepted cheers over the prone body of Vega onscreen. Scott tossed his controller to the floor and finished his beer. 

Stiles and Scott had been spending the summer roughly the same as the summers prior, despite the background of werewolves and hunters and god knows what else. Playing video games and drinking beers, beers they convinced Danny's older brother to buy for them, until three am was just as much fun as the years before. "Finish that, then we'll see who can kick who's ass," Scott leapt up and left his room. 

Stiles was laying on his back on Scott's floor, absently tossing a lacrosse ball in the air, when Scott returned with four fresh beers (three for scott, due to werewolf tolerance). Stiles sat against Scott's bed and motioned for Scott to sit next to him. 

"You reek of anxiety, what's going on, Stiles?" Scott's sat shoulder to shoulder to Stiles's left. 

Stiles studied the rug just in front of Scott's feet for a moment, met Scott's eyes, then darted back to the floor. Now or never, Stiles told himself, just get it over with. "I'm bi." 

Scott stilled for a second, desperate not to fuck this up- his mind flashed to early freshman year, Ms. Morrell came to their health class and talked about how to respond when a friend comes out to you. "I appreciate how hard this was for you," Scott glanced at Stiles, who's eyes were still glued to the floor. "I want you to know that you have my support and and I appreciate your trust in-" Scott was cut off by Stiles sudden giggle fit, shoving into Scott with his whole upper body and smile wide on his face. 

"Really? Morrell's class? I get a script from you?" Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes. "At least you were paying attention to a teacher, for once." 

"Bro, what do you want me to say? I mean, it's true, Ms. Morrell is smart," Scott shoved his shoulder back into Stiles and took a swig of his beer. His eyes met Stiles's and, for the first time that Scott could remember for.. a while, Stiles neither smelled nor looked like he was a ball of anxiety. Scott exhaled and asked Stiles, quieter than before, "You know I mean it, right? You're great and being bi doesn't change that, and I'm happy you trust me with this, man. This doesn't change anything." Scott smiled, pleased with his little monologue. "Unless… you…"

Stiles's gaped with horror, eyebrows furrowing. "Gross, dude! You're like my brother!" he elbowed Scott and shifted to sit facing him, cross legged. He giggled and expressed mock-indignation as he took another sip. 

Scott laughed, "I know! I just… I don't know, dude, just… I've never done this before. When Danny came out, he didn't like, tell me personally, I overheard it in Math or something! Give me a break, I think i'm doing a commendable job, being the straight best friend of a newly-out bisexual." Scott smiled a wide, happy smile, toasting Stiles. 

Stiles let his face fall a bit. "I don't know if I'm gonna be like, 'Out'-out, just yet. I mean, you're… you're," Stiles paused and locked eyes with Scott, looking impossibly earnest. "You're my first time, Scott." Stiles couldn't make it more than a second without laughing. Coming out to Scott was actually gong very well, he conceded to the part of his mind that told him that death, doom and destruction were around every corner. "Seriously, though, you're my best friend, really a brother, and I guess I knew you'd be great, but I just don't know about school or my dad or whatever." Stiles took another drink. "Danny was super popular before he came out, and his best pals are Jackson and Lydia. if anyone messed with him, those two would destroy 'em. Heh- I just, I'm not, I'm not ready for that, to be talked about like that."

"Stiles, you know if anyone gave you crap, I'd destroy 'em," Scott said through sips of his cheap beer. A smiles crept across his face as he decided to shift subjects to something more fun. "So… is there a particular boy you have your eye on? A tall, dark and handsome goalie, perhaps?" Stiles blushed, both from embarrassment and booze, and chucked. "I knew it! You're always all over him about what he thinks of you!" Scott smiled broadly at his best friend. 

"Not so much Danny… he's gorgeous and has an amazing chest and he's pretty much already been accepted to medical school, but he's not really my type." Stiles finished his beer and crushed it for effect.

Scott cracked open what seemed to Stiles to be his fiftieth beer of the night. "So, what is your type?"

"Actually, a lot like my type in girls… Shorter, and meaner, I guess," Stiles considered leaving it at that, but he'd never talked to anyone about guys before, and he was starting to feel pretty drunk, enough to spill it all. "I've got a pretty heavy crush on Jackson!" Stiles all but squeaked out as Scott spit out a mouthful.

"Whittemore? Jackson Whittemore? Just so we're clear, You don't mean some other Jackson I've never met?"

"Man, don't be like that! Is it that surprising? I mean, Lydia is my ideal woman and Jackson is my ideal man. Actually, in the last year or so, my attention has sort of… shifted… from Lydia to Jacks, specifically after their most recent breakup, WHICH, hope hope, is a bit more permanent than usual." Stiles's eyes were lazily focused on a poster on the wall at this point, the alcohol clearly setting in. "He's just so handsome, and smart, he's able to keep up with Lydia and Danny, and they're gonna be Valedictorian and Salutatorian! He's got such cute freckles all over his face and shoulders and his lips look so soft…"

Scott watched his friend wax poetic about a guy he thought they both were alternately irritated and terrified by, and made two decisions. Firstly, Stiles's beer consumption needs to be capped at four cans. Secondly, he needs to find out if Jackson has any interest in Stiles. Scott felt like matchmaking would be easier than battling monsters and mastermind hunters. 

"…PLUS- he has great taste in music! He likes The Clash! I mean, that's so cool, right?" Stiles's head lolled in Scott's direction, oblivious that he'd been rambling for nearly ten minutes.

"Very cool, buddy. I don't see it, but then again, I'm not into cock," Scott teased and pulled himself to his feet, then offered Stiles a hand. He accepted and giggled and Scott pulled him to unsteady feet. "You're hammered and I'm exhausted, we're going to bed."

"I like cock… and cocky guys! Ha," Scott rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles to the bed. 

"You're not freaking out about us sharing a bed, now that you know about my queerness?" Stiles had a bit of trouble putting that last sentence together and fell on top of the covers.

"Dude, we said it before, we're brothers, plus, I'm too tall and nice for you to be interested," Scott laughed and fell next to Stiles. 

"Excellent point. Night, bro" 

"Night, homo" 

Stiles elbowed his giggling pal in the ribs and then passed out. Scott turned off the light on his night stand and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stackson, so I may make this a continuing story if there is interest. thanks for reading.


End file.
